Sex Slave Cartel
by pinksugarrush
Summary: A man finds Kyo out in the rain unconscious and very naked. He believes that Kyo is a runaway Sex Slave. Kyo feels an odd sense of warmth when the man promises him that he will protect him from his "Masters." When the Sohmas come looking, will he go with them or stay with his new-found protector? "Im not a freaking sex slave!" He smiled at Kyo. "You mean, you aren't one, anymore."


Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. Enjoy

Chapter 1. Running from the 'Sex Industry'

"That damn Rat," Kyo seethed. He wedged his shaking fist into the pockets of his pants as he tried to calm his frying nerves.

Today wasn't the best of days. He had another fight with Yuki and lost. Then, being his typical brash self, stormed out of the house without a jacket. But he would rather freeze to death than embarrassingly go back into the house to grab his jacket. Yuki would only call him a bigger idiot if he caught him in the action.

"Why do I always lose?" he murmured quietly.

He had been traipsing around the woods for a good two hours already. He had stumbled across an area of the woods he wasn't too familiar with which would only leave him to be stuck here for another couple of hours or so. If he was lucky.

Kyo sighed as he felt his bones becoming weary and the familiar pull of sleepiness overcome him. Great. Of all days for it to rain it just had to be a day where he was lost out of his mind and miles away from home in a direction he didn't even know.

The clouds were grey and were threatening to spill its torrents soon. He sighed for the nth time that day and resigned to his miserable fate. He followed a path that look somewhat humanly trodden for another hour before he was drenched from head to toe with the piercing rain.

"Where the hell is Shigure's house? Ugh." He leaned heavily against a tree as a bout of dizziness overcame him. "Damn, I hope I don't transform."

Almost as if he was wishing it rather than preventing it, Kyo poofed into an orange ball of smoke before weakly clawing his way out of his now oversized clothes.

He shivered but continued to walk. He was too weak to drag his clothes along with him. He'll just have to come back another day when he wasn't facing the elements and get them then. Guess he didn't need his jacket after all.

"I'll have to find shelter," Kyo looked around trying to spot an area where he could hide his small body from the rain. His fur was becoming matted to his body. He found a tree and though it didn't completely shield him from the rain, it was much better than having nothing at all.

"Damn Rat, this is all his fault." Kyo murmured sleepily as he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Hmmm, the weather is absolutely dreadful, isn't it?" Shigure took a sip of his tea as he looked over to Yuki who was sitting on the couch.

"It's not that bad." Yuki tried to concentrate on his book while ignoring the treacherous weather outside. The house shook slightly as thunder and lightning glowed brightly through their window.

"Oh, it isn't?" Shigure swirled his tea with a small silver spoon rhythmically as he shot a sly glance at Yuki again. "I think a certain cat would find it the exact opposite."

Shigure giggled childishly as he saw Yuki's shoulder tighten. The dog knew that his cousin was thinking about the cat, as well. Yuki had been on the same page of his book for the past twenty minutes. His mind was obviously elsewhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you dumb dog." Yuki turned the page. His mind had not comprehended a single word on that page. He had long ago forgotten what the subject of the book was even talking about.

"That's too bad." Shigure stood up and gathered his things. He stretched and grunted in approval as he felt a few bones pop into place. "Well, I'm gonna go take a nap. Enjoy your book."

Yuki flipped another page as an answer.

Yuki heard the door to Shigure's studies close softly. He tried to ignore the pounding rain as he read the print.

'_Just as Sauru took Hikaru's hands and asked her to elope with him, Kaoru bursted through the bushes looking livid.'_

"Who are these characters?"Yuki stared dumbfounded at the page. He sighed before closing his book and putting it down. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I can't concentrate."

Another flash from the window reminded him of the weather outside. An image of a certain orange cat popped into his head. Yuki sighed before getting off the couch while intending to go to his room but, for some odd reason, found himself at the door entrance instead.

"Stupid Cat, always making me look for you." He shrugged on his jacket while grabbing an umbrella. He noted that Kyo's jacket was still on the hanger. Yuki held the soft material in his hand before draping it across his arm."He could've at least taken his jacket with him."

He braced himself against the wind and rain before making a hasty exit to find his idiot of a cousin.

Shigure poked his head out of his studies and smiled.

"So, he understood after all."

* * *

Mamoru Watanabe tracked through the muddy woods. The weather had looked nice this morning so he had decided to go explore the woods that were in the vicinity. He had recently moved here in hope to get inspiration for his paintings.

The rain made the forest look sad and dreary rather than happy. He was more of the happy painter rather than those crazed ones.

"I should have watched the news today." He grumbled as he tightened the coat around him.

His home was, at least, thirty minutes from here. He really wasn't looking forward to the long journey home especially since his shoes were already filled with mud and his socks were wet to its every fiber.

He let himself zone out in the green shrubbery but the striking contrast of orange knocked him out of his stupor.

"What is that?" He squinted. He thought he saw something tan as well. A few tentative steps later, he saw what he never thought he would ever see in a forest like this. At least, one that was not in a twisted dream of his.

"My god." Mamoru quickly leaned down and accessed the unconscious boy in front of him. He blushed when he realized the teen was stark naked. _Why am I blushing for? It's not like there's anything there I haven't seen before. Wait, why is he naked? Could it be...no way. I can't be. Is he ...a runaway sex slave? That would explain the nudity. But, but! Gah!_

Mamoru shook his head furiously but he couldn't help the thoughts that trickled into his mind. He had watched the news, just not today, he even reads the newspaper occasionally, and every now and then there would always be a section that talked about people being found as hostages for sex or maybe just torture.

_Maybe there's a sex slave industry nearby and he somehow escaped._ Marmoru swiped his head around, paranoid that somebody else might be around. _Uhhh, I'll just deal with it later. We have to get out of here._

Hesitantly, he brought a hand down to the teen's shoulder and shook him gently. "Hey, are you alright?"

There was no response except for the teen wincing but he didn't wake. Mamoru bit his lip. "I can't leave him here."

Without much thought, Mamoru stripped his trench coat off and covered the teen while trying not to look anywhere below the teen's waist. He really didn't want to violate the kid with his eyes or anything. He blushed again at the notion of doing something so wrong.

He slipped one of his hands under the teen's shoulder while the other went to the underside of his kneecaps. He lifted him up without a hassle, grateful that he was so light, before running home with a now, newfound determination.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I know that I should really be working on my other fics rather than starting a new one but this idea just popped into my head and I just had a sudden urge to write! Trust me, I was planning on updating Murky Water today but this one just won out. ^^

So, what do you think?

You like? You hate? You feel sick?

Oh, right, before somebody might bash me, I need to say that I'm not making fun of slavery or people who are held as slaves for sex. I would never do that. That's really messed up.

So, I had to wonder what would happen if somebody came across one of the Sohma while they were unconscious and naked? What would they think? Well, they would think they are some sex slave or something, at least, that what my perverted mind thought. Haha.

Review, favorite, follow and I might continue if I feel like it or I might just drop the story.

Anyway, please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

10/20/2013


End file.
